


Risk for Love

by Shadow18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow18/pseuds/Shadow18
Summary: One- shot





	Risk for Love

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend gave me this idea...hope you like it :)

It's hard, not the type of hard that you can easyly fix, this is extremely hard, and more so because what do you do when you like someone and don't know what to do? That's Ashlyn Harris, a freshman in UNC she's doing pretty great with all her courses but when it comes to other things, she just froze, like right know, 10 feet away was this beautiful girl talking with a friend with a shiny smile and big whisky eyes, Ashlyn was picking some stuff from the table in the cafeteria when she heard her laugh.

She froze.

Ali Krieger, a sophomore well known in college as a super soccer star, beautiful, charismatic, lovely, sweet, perfect as Ashlyn thought, she stood there unable to say something or to look somewhere else, unfortunately Ali felt someone staring at her she looked back at Ashlyn and she panicked.

“Yes?” Asked Ali. For Ashlyn’s fortune a piece of paper fell out of her carpet.

“A piece of paper fell out of your carpet” said Ashlyn pointing at the piece of paper on the floor.

“Thank you” said Ali picking it up, she gave her a small smile and left with her friend.

Ashlyn stood there smiling, she finish picking up her things and sighed because once again she got caught up with a woman out of her damn league….who am I kidding?

 

* * *

 

 

Ali was walking down the corridor and couldn't keep her mind out of that girl, when she looked up and saw her looking right back at her she couldn't stop her thoughts, a beautiful pair of hazel eyes, defined jaw line…but the eyes, she couldn't put a finger on what was it but she felt something just by the look of those pair of hazel eyes, her thoughts her interrupted with a hand in front of her face.

“Alex, you okay?” Asked Brent, Ali's boyfriend. Of course a girl like Ali would have a boyfriend like him: big, strong, he was a junior, football player, the QB. It was the most popular couple on the campus but what Ali didn't like about him was how he treated people and sometimes how he treated her too, he was an arrogant asshole.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about the exam I have tomorrow” she lied.

“What? Come one today is Brent and Ali’s time baby” he said smirking and put his hand on her butt.

“Brent we’re in public” she said taking his hand away from her butt.

“Whatever, so you can't right?” Asked annoyed.

“No, I can't” she said more annoyed, but not really caring a bit, she was starting to think about their relationship, she didn't love him, nowhere near that, not even the sex, he was too rough, she preferred someone more gentle and caring.

“Okay I'll see you tomorrow then” he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Right when he left, one of her best friends Christen showed up.

“Hey B” she said happily.

“Hey Chris, some free time?” Asked Ali.

“Not actually, have something in mind?” Said Christen, linking their arms and start walking.

“Not really, want to grab a coffee? Said Ali.

“Perfect” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

In the coffee shop they found a table and sat, they talked about soccer, school and love life. Ali was in the middle of a story about Brent and how she was starting to falling out of love (not that she ever was) when she saw the same person from the cafeteria enter the coffee shop, she stared at her long enough to make Christen turn around, she waved her fingers in front of Ali to get her attention.

“Sorry huh?” Asked Ali confused.

“What are you looking at B?” Asked Christen with a smirk.

“Nothing just that girl, she was looking at me when I was with HAO” she said, looking at Ashlyn again seeing how she wasn't with anyone.

“Her name is Ashlyn Harris, she's a freshman, studying industrial design, one of the best according to Tobin” she said turning around to look at Ashlyn for a brief moment.

“How do you always know everything?” Asked Ali laughing.

“She's friends with Tobin so that's how I know, she’s nice, shy but nice” she said.

“Really? She doesn't look like, she looks intimidating”

“Nothing at all you should meet her one day, you two will get along pretty quickly” said Christen sipping her coffee.

Ali was still staring at Ashlyn ordering her coffee.

“Yeah that could be good” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

It became reality later that week when Tobin had a party, she invited her girlfriend of course Ali and Ashlyn, she didn't invite Brent because she didn't like him and Ali was aware of that, she told him she will have a sleepover with some of the girls. She and Christen were talking when Tobin came back with a friend.

Ashlyn.

Ali didn't look up, she was engross with the sky full of stars.

“Hey baby” she said to Christen and kissed her in the cheek. “I want you to meet the best Industrial designer of this fucking campus and soon of the whole world. Ashlyn” said Tobin loudly.

With that name said Ali shoot her eyes at the girl wide eyed. Ashlyn was looking at her feet blushed with a small smile in her face, she actually didn't know Ali was there, she slowly start to look up to introduce herself when she saw the whisky eyes and froze.

“H-Hi” she said extending her hand for Ali to take.

“Hi nice to meet you, thanks again for that paper, that was my philosophy homework” she said smiling “I'm Ali”.

“Nice to meet you too” said Ashlyn blushing.

“So guys I will take this beautiful lady to dance a bit, mind if you keep company to Ashlyn, Al? Asked Tobin pulling Christen next to her.

“Not at all go have fun” said Ali smiling, she was intrigued by this girl, why? Don't know.

“You don't have to stay” said Ashlyn after a few minutes of silence, she was looking at her feet like a little kid.

“What? No, why? Does it bother you that I'm here?” Asked Ali a little bit sad.

“No!” Said Ashlyn a little too loud for her liking, looking right at Ali “Sorry, no, just that I mean your friends are maybe waiting for you and I'm a big girl who can take care of herself” she said with a little smile.

“Not actually, I was just with Chris” she said trying to find those pretty hazel eyes “And you? What about your friends” asked Ali.

“Just Tobin right now” she said looking up a little bit.

“I see, well since we don't have our friends here, let’s grab a beer” she said smiling at Ashlyn. She was trying to figuring out this girl.

“Y-Yeah that sounds nice” said Ashlyn.

They went to grab a beer and went back to the same place in the patio, they did a small talk, about school.

“Okay so…. since you're not cooperating, I'll go first” said Ali boldly.

“Cooperating?” Asked Ashlyn chuckling.

“Yeah let's get to know each other” she said confidently “Favorite song” asked Ali.

“That's a hard one, right now passion fruit by Drake” said Ashlyn.

“Oh! Good one” she said waiting for Ashlyn to ask her now when she didn't she glanced at her until Ashlyn looked up.

“What?” Asked Ashlyn confused and shy.

“You're supposed to ask me something know” she said chuckling.

“Oh right, sorry long time since I did something like this” she said playing with her fingers.

Ali couldn't help but show a little smile of how cute this girl was.

“So mmm, favorite ice cream” she asked nervous.

“Chocolate definitely” she said with a wide grin.

“Mine too” said Ashlyn with a little smile.

“Okay my turn” said Ali “Where are you from?”

“Satellite Beach, it's a small town in Florida, nothing big, I like it” she said her eyes were shining for talking about her hometown, she missed home so much.

“I bet, small town are the best” said Ali smiling at her, Ashlyn turned around and smiled back.

I need to stop this. She thought.

“Well mmm I-I have to go, nice to meet you” said Ashlyn with a hurry.

“What? No, we were having fun” said Ali shocked.

Ashlyn just gave her a sad smile and left leaving Ali there alone trying to process what was happening.

That was weird.

A few minutes later Christen and Tobin showed up.

“Hey where's Ash?” Asked Tobin holding Christen by the waist.

“She left, it was so weird, we were having fun” said Ali a little sad.

Christen looked back to Tobin for some answers.

“Yeah well that's her Al, sorry” she said with a sad smile.

“What do you mean?” Asked Ali confused

“Yeah well, you see, she's shy and let's be honest you're a beautiful girl” said Tobin “So she got nervous”.

“O M G! Ash has a crush on you B” said Christen exited.

“Shut up” said Ali blushing. “Let's continue party guys, night’s still young!” She screamed making the guests scream in return.

 

* * *

 

 

The next weeks came fast and she found herself more engrossed with that Florida girl, she and Tobin were best friends so they were always together, sometimes Christen was with both of them and some others were the 4 of them, Ali found out that in effect, Ashlyn was extremely shy around her but she was still being fun, she had Ali always laughing, something Ashlyn liked very very much, she knew she would never have an opportunity with this girl, but she like to make her smile.

One day, Ali was walking to her boyfriend’s classroom, she stood in the doorway wide eyed, Brent was kissing another girl, the girl felt a presence and pushed Brent away, who turned around and his jaw dropped to see who it was.

“Alex no!” He said running to Ali, luckily Ali was out of sight in no time, tears running down her cheeks, she looked back and saw him slowing down her speed, she wasn't looking in front so she collide with a person, they didn't fall, when Ali looked up it surprise her to see hazel eyes looking bat at her whisky ones.

“Ali are you okay?” asked Ashlyn worried.

Ali just cried harder and Ashlyn hugged her.

 

 

* * *

 

Ashlyn took her to her and Tobin’s dorm, she gave her a cup of tea, luckily Tobin wasn't there.

“What happened? If you don't mind telling me of course” said Ashlyn, she really was worried about this beautiful girl that couldn't stop following her in her dreams.

“Well, my incredible and “trophy” boyfriend was kissing a girl in her classroom, so you know…” said Ali lowering her eyes.

“I'm sorry to hear that” said Ashlyn.

“No, you know?” Started Ali. “I think it's the best I wasn't comfortable anymore, I still liked him and really wanted to fix things you know? But that won't happen anymore” said Ali with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Ashlyn stood up and went for some tissues.

“Here. Take” said Ashlyn handing her the tissues.

“Thank you” said Ali looking at Ashlyn.

“Yeah well, tha-“she doubt “that's what friends do right?” Said Ashlyn looking at Ali with a sad smile.

“Yeah, that's what friends do” Said Ali offering a smile. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes until the sound of someone entering the room.

 

* * *

 

 

2 week passed and Ashlyn and Ali slowly became good friends, spending time together and talking a lot when they were apart, Brent tried to talk to Ali numerous times but she always said no. What Ali liked a lot of Ashlyn was that she was a really genuine person, she was super attentive and nice with her and today wasn't any different.

“Crap I forgot my lunch” said Ali looking in her school bag, they were meeting in the cafeteria to eat before Ali’s next class.

“It's okay, I made you something” said shyly Ashlyn, pulling out a paper bag, it was a sandwich with a salad.

“Ashlyn you shouldn't have bother, thank you” said Ali smiling accepting the bag, her heart always beat faster when she received this kind of treatment form Ashlyn.

“No it's okay, it didn't bother me” she said, they made small talk, laughing about every stupid thing they could think of.

“Well I have to go to my class now, I'll talk to you later okay?” Said Ali picking of her garbage.

“Yeah, see you later” said Ashlyn helping her.

Something that she notice about Ashlyn is that she never started a message or a conversation or a call, she didn't know why, she was thinking maybe because she's shy, so it didn't bother her to start the conversation, she like Ashlyn after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The truth is that she didn't start any type of conversation because she felt that Ali didn't want to be with her, so she really didn't want to bother her, but when Ali started talking to her she couldn't stop to continue, but the slightly hint of doubt was always there.

When she went back to her dorm Tobin was there.

“Yo Ash, there's a party tonight with Crystal, want to come?” Asked Tobin not looking at Ashlyn, she was playing Xbox.

“Yeah sure, Ali will be there?” Asked shyly.

Tobin paused her game and turned around to look at her “What's going on with you and Ali dude?” Asked Tobin smirking.

“What? Nothing we're just friends” she said looking anywhere but to Tobin.

“Yeah whatever, anyway yes she will be there” she said turning to her video game again, she didn't believe a word that Ashlyn said, she knew how Ashlyn was when she had a crush on someone, but this time she saw her friend even more nervous than usual.

She went to her room and started pacing, she felt her connection with Ali strong, like she was becoming her best friend, her creativity started to grow and soon enough she found herself making a small bracelet, she found some pebbles and 2 little letters A, it wasn't nothing childish, it was fancy and beautiful, thank god she was studying industrial design, points for that, she made one for herself.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the party they spotted Christen, Tobin went with her and Ashlyn started looking for Ali, she felt silly, why? She really didn't know. She spot her in the corner of the room with a few guys talking, A few second Ali noticed her and couldn't help but smile, she excuse herself with the guys she was with and started walking to Ashlyn, when she get to her she couldn't help but throw her arms and hugged Ashlyn, she was caught off guard so she stiff and Ali felt that, she pulled away faster.

“I-I’m sorry” said shyly looking down.

“No no, sorry you just caught me off guard that's all” said Ashlyn rubbing the back of her neck “Come, I want to show you something” she pull her towards a small patio and pulled the bracelet out of her front pocket.

“I made this for you” said Ashlyn looking at the bracelet.

Ali took it and couldn't help but smile at how sweet Ashlyn was “Ashlyn this is so beautiful, thank you” she wanted to hug her but didn't know how to do it without Ashlyn to feel uncomfortable.

“Come here” she said opening her arms for Ashlyn to understand what she wanted.

“Ashlyn looked up and offer her a small smile, you moved in front of Ali and hugged her, she put her hands in her waist a pull her closer, Ali inhaled her scent, her cologne was fresh and something so Ashlyn. When Ashlyn pulled apart she showed her bracelet.

“I have one too” she said.

“So let me guess, you have an A too, that for your name or mine?” She teased.

“What? No no, I have my A and umm you have yours” said shyly.

“Too bad, wanted to have my best friend’s letter, but I will forget that you said that and I will go around saying that is your A” said Ali boldly smiling at Ashlyn who was shocked about that comment.

“Yeah um yeah whatever you want” said looking wide eyed at Ali.

Ali just laughed at her which was met with a wide dimple grin from Ashlyn.

“Come on let's party” said Ali grabbing her hand to pull her inside.

The party was incredible, Ash and Ali never left each other side, right know Ali was telling a story about how she fell from a boat when a big gross hand grabbed her forearm to turn her around.

It was Brent.

“Brent stop, leave” she said angrily.

“Baby no please listen, I'm sorry okay?” He said not letting her go “I made a big mistake and I knew I fucked up please give me another chance, I love you Alex, we can fix this” he said with a few tears.

Ali sighed she really didn’t want to fight right know she was having a nice time with Ashlyn. “Brent you're drunk let's talk another day, okay? Just another day” she said pulling her arm away from him. Brent just nod and left and Ali couldn't help but stare at how he was leaving she was engrossed in watching him leave that she forget that Ashlyn was there.

“God sorry you had to see that” said Ali trying to light the mood. Ashlyn just nod playing with the glass of whisky she was having.

“You okay?” Asked Ali placing her hand in her shoulder. Ashlyn just shrugged making Ali's hand slip off of her shoulder, she stood up.

“Yeah perfect, I just forgot that I had something to do for tomorrow, I'll go” she said not looking at Ali. After that encounter with the ex and how Ali practically said that there was a chance with Brent again it broke her heart a little bit, and didn't know how to react to that, so she did what she could do best. Leave.

“What? No, come on, stay a little more” said Ali sadly.

“Yeah no, sorry maybe another time, Bye Al” said turning around to go find Tobin to tell her she was heading home. Ali stood there sad Ashlyn didn't even look at her to say Bye, she felt bad, but the question here was, why from the middle of the nowhere Ashlyn became like that again, they really were having a good time.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Ali was looking for Ashlyn, it was if like Ashlyn disappear she couldn't find her, so she decide to send her a text.

Ali: Hey, you okay? Where are you?

Ashlyn sighed she couldn't ignored Ali even if she tried.

Ashlyn: Yeah I’m cool playing some video games.   

Ali: Be there in a minute.

When she arrived to Ashlyn’s dorm she was anxious, she knocked on the door and a few seconds the door opened and reveled a very confused Ashlyn. Ali throw herself at Ashlyn hugging her tightly.

“What’s wrong? Asked Ashlyn panicked, she put her hand on Ali's head trying to protect her from anything, when she didn't get a response she slowly pulled away and asked again.

“I just feel that you are mad at me” said Ali she looked like a little girl. That broke Ashlyn’s heart.

“No, I'm not mad, I can't be mad at you” said Ashlyn placing her hands in her shoulders.

“You just left in a hurry you didn't even said bye to me” asked Ali with a pout, Ashlyn thought that was the sweetest thing she has ever seen.

“I'm sorry princess, that would never happened again” she said hugging her again “Come on, let me show you how to be rock star” she said smiling, they played guitar hero for a few hours laughing and acting like they were rock star, Ashlyn often laugh at Ali because she couldn't sometimes stand 20 seconds playing a song.

“Stop! Don't laugh at me” she said laughing herself.

“Sorry princess to funny for me to resist” said Ashlyn.

They want back to their normal selves.

Again a week pass and they were practically together all their free time, Ali developed a stronger connection to this sweet girl, Ashlyn did really treat her like a princess, she was a really good friend, she always tried to impress Ali, she made lunch for Ali nearly all week even though Ali always brought hers, a few little gifts like a portrait with a picture of the both of them and box with candy, movie and pop corns, Ali knew she was gay and that didn't bother her at all, I mean, she was her best friend or maybe because she has feelings for her?

Meanwhile Ali was figuring out herself and her love life with Brent, Ashlyn was scared because the more time she was spending with Ali the more she was falling for her, she knew she was screwed because Ali was straight and with not just one good looking guy behind her, every time she felt like losing control of the situation she would push Ali away not too much in case Ali felt bad like the last time but enough to protect her heart and their friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

It was their weekly movie night, and Ali was distracted with her thoughts and couldn't help but speak her mind.

“How did you know you were gay?” Asked Ali in the middle of the nowhere.  Ashlyn was surprised but didn't hesitate to answer her question.

“Well I always knew, while all my friends were dating guys and stuff I was having a big crush with this girl, she was older than me, a basketball player had a long brown hair and blue eyes, when I grew up I just admitted to myself that I was into girls, it was hard, but my grandma was supportive and she helped me a lot” she said smiling at the memory of her grandmother “Why you ask princess?” She asked.

“Just wanted to know” she said, she actually was trying to figuring out her feeling for the short haired brunette and she wanted to know if it was something else or she just like her as a friend. Ashlyn didn't push the subject.

Later that night Ali was fast asleep in Ashlyn's shoulder, Ashlyn's heart melted at the sight, she carefully carry her to her bed, when she laid her there a small hand grabbed her bigger one.

“Don't leave, stay” mumbled Ali in her sleep. Ashlyn was having a mental fight but decide to please this beautiful girl, she laid next to Ali leaving enough space between them but when she felt Ali getting closer to her heart stopped. Ali placing her head in her shoulder and her arm draped over her stomach, she heard a sigh and couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

  

The next morning Ali woke up first, she forgot where she was but when she felt soft skin in her cheek she couldn't help but smile, she lift her head and looked at Ashlyn sound asleep her mouth slightly open and little snores coming out, she also notice Ashlyn right arm was under her head and Ashlyn’s  left hand was holding her right hand in her stomach, that brought butterflies to her stomach, she didn't want to miss this opportunity, she cuddle again and fell asleep as soon as her cheek made contact with Ashlyn’s shoulder.

2 hours later Ashlyn started to stir, she felt weight on her shoulder and her stomach, she smiled and retract her arm from under Ali’s head, she stood up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was in the middle of making eggs when she felt a pair of arms around her torso, she smiled.

“Good morning princess” said Ashlyn with a dimple grin, she didn't turned around she just placed her left hand on top of Ali's arms.

“Goodmornig” mumbled Ali with her eyes still closed.

“What was that mumbles?” Asked Ashlyn with a little laugh, she turned off the stove and turned around to hold a very sleepy Ali.

“Breakfast is ready, lets seat” Ashlyn said still holding her, she had her right hand holding her head in place “You still there princess” she chuckled

“Huh” She pulled away slightly looking at a beautiful pair of hazel eyes.

“Hi” she said smiling.

“Hi” Ashlyn said in return. Their faces were inches apart and Ali didn't miss how Ashlyn’s eyes dropped to her lips for a second.

She knew.

She leaned up and kissed Ashlyn, she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, Ashlyn was wide eyed, she didn't move, she just stood there. When Ali pulled away after a few seconds she saw the reaction in her face.

She panicked.

“Oh my god” she said pulling away from Ashlyn “Ash, I’m sorry” she said walking backwards. Ashlyn still couldn't believe that this was happening, she reacted soon enough to grab her hand.

“No!” Said Ashlyn “It's okay, you just surprised me that's all” she said, her eyes were shinning, and her heart was beating fast.

“I-I’m sorry, I just had…I don't know this feeling, and you're so nice to me” she tried to say, she was looking at her bare feet. “Maybe we can talk after we eat?” She asked shyly.

“Ye-Yeah” said Ashlyn grabbing 2 plates and set them on the table, they didn't talk, both thinking the same.

What's going to happen next?

After they finished Ali went to the bathroom to wash her face while Ashlyn was in the living room pacing thinking about what this will mean. When Ali came back to the leaving room Ashlyn was in the couch watching TV and Ali sat next to her, both didn't know how to start until Ali took the risk.

“So…umm, first of all I'm sorry about earlier, I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done that but you just intrigued me, you make me feel like a billion dollar girl, and you make me feel things that I haven't felt before and I'm sorry if I crossed a line wit-“ she tried to finished but was stopped with lips against hers, the lips were soft the kiss was so tender that she thought she would burst in tears right there, the kissed lasted a few minutes until Ashlyn pulled away and rest her forehead against Ali’s.

“So that means you don't mind I crossed a line?” Asked Ali making Ashlyn chuckled.

“No Alex I don't mind, I'm glad you did actually” she said taking Ali's hands and intertwined their fingers. “Maybe we can see where this goes?” She said with a hint of doubt.

“Yeah I would like that, this is new for me and I-I don't know what to do and you know…” Ali shrugs.

“For now let’s just enjoy our morning” said Ashlyn smiling at Ali.

“Okay”

 

* * *

 

 

A weeks has passed and they were still trying to figuring out their relationship, they didn't change a thing, just a few kisses from Ali sometimes but nothing else, right now Ashlyn was pacing in the leaving room trying to figuring out all of this when Tobin entered the room.

“Yo Ash, you okay man?” She asked.

“Ali kissed me” she said stopping.

“What?!” Asked shock Tobin “She kissed you, or you kissed her” she asked for confirmation.

“She kissed me and well I kissed her back” she said blushing.

“I knew something was happening with you too!” She clapped.

“Shut up dude” said Ashlyn sitting in the couch. “I'm scared” she said in a small voice looking down, Tobin went to sit next to her at patted her back.

 

* * *

  

In another part of the campus Ali was walking in a corridor with Christen talking about Ashlyn when she felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned around and found Brent with a tux and flowers.

“I'll see you later B” said Christen leaving them alone, she didn't wanted to be there with Brent but Christen left quickly and couldn't reached to stop her.

“Yes Brent, what do you want” said Ali a little annoyed, she will be lying if she wasn't impressed that after all this time Brent was still trying to get back with her.

“Just let me talk please” he said.

Ali just nod.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know dude, but listen. Give her a chance, you have seen her how she is, she's nice and apparently she likes your ass too” she laughed making Ashlyn chucked.

“Yeah I know but, I don't know, I feel like I'm not good enough for her, just look her her dude! Her laugh, her hair! She's so perfect and her eyes” she sighed and fell so her back was against the arm of the couch “I'm screwed dude” she said.

“Listen Ashlyn she kissed you, she told you what she felt for you, you need to take a risk, I see the way you two look at each other, that’s magical Ash, Chris always tell me about how Ali talk about you, she likes you Ash, take a risk” she said. Ashlyn was staring at the ceiling thinking.

“What are you going to do man?” Asked Tobin.

 

* * *

 

 “I know I messed up and I know what I did was horrible and I don't deserve another chance” he said.

“Exactly, you don't” she said crossing her arms against her chest.

“Just listen please, just remember how things were a few months ago, we were happy, enjoying all our time together. You make me so happy Alex..” he said.

“Don't call me that” she said.

“Ali please I'm sorry I really am, I’m just asking for one opportunity to show you how much I mean that” he said getting in her personal space, placing a hand in her back.

“Brent, what you did is unforgivable, I can't trust you anymore” she started “And to be honest I-I'm kind of seeing someone” she said looking down.

“Is Ashlyn right?” He said.

 

* * *

  

“I'm going to asked her to go out on a date with me” she said standing up smiling.

“That's my Ash” she said putting her back “Go get your girl” she said.

“I need something first” she said going to her room, she started looking for a piece of paper, a marker, she wrote something in the paper, made a little box with it. She went outside and cut a few flowers, she went back inside and start to make a little bouquet of little flowers and attaching the little box with a ribbon, she took her work and left the dorm in search for the woman who stole her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

“What?” Asked Ali.

“Come on Ali everybody can see it, that girl is drooling for you” he said with a chuckled “listen Al sometimes experimenting is bad for people you see? Playing with her feeling won't help in anything, come on, you can't really be gay” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashlyn was running, she was overwhelmed with happiness, she couldn't wait to see Ali, she look up to Ali's building and she saw her, she also saw another person but couldn't know who was, she entered the building running to her.

 

* * *

  

Ali was just looking down not meeting his eyes.

“And come on all that stuff that she makes for you it’s stupid” he says caressing her arm “is she in elementary school or what? He chuckled.

Ali just wanted to get out of here so she would do anything to make this conversation end. So she agreed.

“Well yeah” she said. Unfortunately for her, Ashlyn was walking to them quietly and she heard loud and clear, she stood a few feet away from them with her little bouquet and her head down, heart breaking in million pieces with tears rolling down her eyes, a quite sob escaped causing Ali to turn around and to Brent to look up.

“Ash!” Ali said wide eyed, she tried to push away Brent but he wasn't having none of it, she hold her closer. “Let me go!” She said trying to push him “Ashlyn no tha-“ she tried to say but Ashlyn raised her hand to stop her.  She just kept her eyes in the floor, she didn't say anything, she clutched the bouquet with her hands, she turned around and left, throwing the bouquet to the floor. She started running.

Brent had a smirk in his face but soon turned to a wide eyed expression by Ali's hand slapping him. “I don't want you EVER to talk to me again you piece of shit” she left him there, she run as fast as she could, she saw what Ashlyn threw away and picked it up, her heart broke in million pieces, she opened the little paper box, and read:

 

> It took me a while to realize everything, I was lost and couldn't find my way out of my own head, but in the end… there was you, it's always been you.

         Would you like to go on a date with me? :)

Ali's heart broke in million pieces she started crying uncontrollably, she held the paper in her chest.

I'm a monster.

She controlled herself enough to try to guess where to go find her. She wouldn't go to her room unless she talked to that girl who was in her dreams.

 

* * *

 

Ashlyn didn't make it to her room, she collapsed in a bench outside the campus, she couldn't stop crying, all this time, All what she felt for Ali crushed in matter of seconds, Ali didn't like her, she thought she was stupid, all the little gifts, the food, the bracelet, everything she gave to her was garbage, she pulled the bracelet off her wrist and throw it away, she stood there crying, because once again she felt embarrassed of herself,  because of the person she thought could be her person.

 

* * *

 

 

Ali came running to her room she started banging her door frantically until Tobin open it. She saw Ali with red puffy eyes and got worry.

“Ali what's wrong, where's Ashlyn” she asked panicked.

“I screwed everything Tobin, I fucked up everything, please I need to find her, where is she?” She asked crying.

“I don't know, she left to talk to you actually” she said.

“I know! She just….she…she wa-“ she tried but another wave of tears streamed down her face, Tobin pulled her inside and told her to go sit on the couch, she did as told, Tobin called Christen, when Christen arrived she went directly to sit next to her best friend who start crying even more.

“What happened Ali” she asked rubbing her back “tell us”.

“I-I screwed up, when you left me with Brent, he start to ask me for another chance, he said some bullshit and then something about Ashlyn being stupid for giving me all that sweet stuff and I agreed just because I wanted him to shut up but Ashlyn heard and she left, she heard when I agreed Chris just because I wanted him to leave I didn't mean that I swear I didn't mean that” she cried even harder. Christen and Tobin look at each other trying to figuring out what to do.

“You don't know where she is?” Asked Christen to Tobin. “Like any place she would go when things got hard?” She asked.

“There's this place she always go to when she's stressed, I could go and see if she's there” she said, trying to calm down her friend. Ali didn't say anything so Christen just nod.

Tobin left to find her friend, she knew Ashlyn, and this won't be an easy conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Indeed Ashlyn was there, smoking cigarettes, looking at the sky with no more tears, just red and puffy eyes.

“You were in the wrong moment you know?” Said a voice behind her, she knew it was Tobin, but didn't turned around.

“There's goes your advice for taking a risk, thanks man” she said coldly.

“Dude I'm serious Ali came to our room and she explained everything, it was a big misunderstanding Ash, you need to come with me, she will explai-“she didn’t finish because was met with a pure look of rage.

“Nothing to explain here, now get the fuck away from me, I will be back in a few hours and I don't want to see her ever again so she should be out of our room when I get there, leave Tobin. Just leave please.” She said, Tobin didn't say anything else, she never saw her friend like this….This was a new whole level of brokenness, so she left, leaving her friend to confront her demons.

 

* * *

  

When she got back Ali was asleep in Ashlyn’s bed clutching her pillow Christen was next to her caressing her back, when she saw Tobin she slowly stood up and went outside.

“Did you find her?” she asked hugging her.

“Yes, she's broken Chris I don't know what to do, I explain to her that it was a misunderstanding but she didn't listen, she practically told me to fuck off, she also said that she will be here in a few hours and she didn't want to see Ali ever again” she said.

“What are we going to do?” Asked Christen “Are you really going to kick Ali out?”

“Of course not, unless she wants to leave” she said. In that moment Ali came out of the room with Ashlyn's pillow clutched to her chest.

“What happened guys?” She asked “Didn’t you find her?”

“Yes Al, I found her. I tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding but she didn't listen and she wants you out when she comes back” she said sadly “I really tried to explain Ali I'm sorry”

“It's not your fault, it's mine. Do you mind if I stay? I won't leave until I talk to her” she said firmly.

“Yes of course Ali” Said Tobin.

“Never been surer in my life” she said looking at the little bouquet in the table.

Ashlyn did come back a few hours later, face emotionless and with big red puffy eyes.

When she saw the three of them her rage increased.

“I told you that I didn't want to see her ever again Tobin, why is she still here!?” She asked angrily.

“Ashlyn calm down, you need to hear what she has to say” said Tobin standing up.

“Ashlyn please…”said Ali in a small voice.

“SHUT UP!...leave, I don't want to see you ever again” said Ashlyn a few tears streaming down her face.

“NO! I won't leave until you let me explain!!” She raised her voice too.

“I don't have nothing to hear, give me your bracelet” said Ashlyn extending her hand.

“What? No! This is mine! You gave it to me, it's special for me!!” Said Ali, she looked at Ashlyn wrists and didn't see any bracelet. “Whe-where's yours? Asked in a small voice.

“I threw it away” said Ashlyn. “Give me your damn Bracelet Ali” she repeated.

“For what?” She asked “Are you going to throw it away too?” She asked.

“No, I will burn it” she said angrily. Ali couldn't help but start crying hard, she fell to her knees.

“Ashlyn what the fuck dude” asked Tobin standing in front of Ashlyn. Ashlyn didn't answer she started walking to her room when a pair of arms were around her torso.

Ali's arms.

“I won't let you leave, not like this” she said with a broken voice.

“Let me go” Asked Ashlyn, at this point she was boiling.

“NO! Hear me out please, just hear me out” she said crying harder and clutching Ashlyn harder.

“Nothing else to talk about, you made it pretty clear” she said. Ali turned Ashlyn around and pulled her for a hug that Ashlyn fight.

“Ali let me go, get the fuck off me” she said “You don't know how much you're hurting me right now” she said her voice cracking.

“Please…just please…let me explain….please” she begged hiding her face in Ashlyn's neck, both of Ashlyn's hands were in her own sides.

“Ashlyn…” asked Ali, she planted a small kiss to her neck and she felt goosebumps erupted in Ashlyn's skin.

She was having the biggest mental battle, she wanted to hide, to never have feelings for anyone else, but deep down this woman was making it hard, so she didn't say anything, she just stood there and Ali took that opportunity to explain.

“What I said there it's not true, he was trying to take me back but I told him no I told him I was seeing someone and she said it was you, he started saying stupid shit and I wanted him to shut up so I agreed but it's not true” she said pulling away so they were face to face, Ashlyn had her eyes closed and refuse to open them, Ali put both hands in each side of her face, and put her forehead against Ashlyn's “it's not true, no one has ever done something like that for me before, you make me feel like I'm in a fairytale, you make me feel like I'm the most. Beautiful girl in the universe, everything you did, the food, the little gifts, the attention made me fall in love with you” with that Ashlyn opened her eyes, Ali started crying hard at the sight of those broken pair of hazel eyes.

“Do you hear me?” She said putting her hands in the back of Ashlyn's neck grabbing the small hair there. “I'm in love with you Ashlyn that jack ass doesn't have anything on you, you have to believe me, please” she said.

In that moment Ashlyn didn't know what to do, she tried to process the information, her head was spinning and her heart beating fast….she decide to take a risk for love.

She slowly brought her hands to hug Ali tightly that made Ali cried even harder, she once again hide her face in her neck, both women hold each other as strong as they could. Christen and Tobin sensed the shift and left the room.

“I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry baby” said Ali grabbing Ashlyn's face kissing her, Ashlyn didn't move or kissed her back she just stood there crying silently. “Look at me, Ashlyn please look at me” she said, Ashlyn slowly open her eyes “I love you….I love you, do you hear me?” She asked “I love you like you don't have any idea” she said, that made Ashlyn cried harder, she couldn't keep herself up anymore, Ali hold her, she took her to bed, they both lay down, they were melded together, saying I'm sorry every now and then, they soon enough fell asleep holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Ashlyn felt someone staring at her, when she opened her eyes she found a pair of puffy whisky eyes looking back at hers.

“Hi” she said whispering.

“Hi” Ali replied “listen Ashlyn I’m so-“she was cut by Ashlyn's lips. They kissed until they were breathless.

“I should be the one who’s sorry” she started “I sorry I threw my bracelet, I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you and I'm mostly sorry because I didn't believe you at first” she said putting her forehead against Ali’s chin.

“No no, baby it wasn't your fault, I understand why you reacted like that, I'm sorry too” she said kissing her forehead.

“It's true?” She asked “what you said yesterday about that you love me?”

Ali put her finger in her chin to make her look at her.

“I'm madly in love with you, and that little creative brain of yours” she smiled “And that dimple, and your eyes, and your laugh….yes Ashlyn I love…you” she said kissing her soft and slow.

“I love you too” she said against her lips, they stood there talking about how the other felt about the whole situation, kissing, cuddling until Ali broke the silence.

“Yes” she said smiling.

Ashlyn pulled away confused “yes what?”

“I will go on a date with you” she said smiling.

That was the moment when Ashlyn Harris knew that THAT was the best risk she could ever take…a risk for love….true love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
